


Let me see those eyes of yours, Deuce --- Jacuce FF

by MalecWinchester



Category: Monster High
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: One shots for Deuce Gorgon and Jackson Jekyll. Hardcore smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *SMUT WARNING *

**Name:** **Jackson Jekyll and Deuce Gorgon**  
**Age: 17 and 19**

 

Jackson finds it hard to keep his feeling a secret so when he told his cousin about him having a massive crush on the hottest guy in Monster High wasn't the best of moves. As soon as Jackson finished telling his cousin, he looked behind him and there stood, Deuce. "Is that true, Jackson?" Deuce said smoothly and that made Jackson shivver at the deep voice of the Gorgon. Jackson looked into Deuce's shades and he could feel Deuce's eyes staring back. Jackson nodded in defeat as Deuce smirked. Jackson gulped nervously and Heath looked confused "Dude, are you hitting on my cousin when you hav-" "She's no longer with me, I'm a free Gorgon." He said smoothly Jackson looked at Deuce, shocked that Deuce said that. Deuce just shrugged and Heath walked closer to Deuce

"I've heard what your kind does to humans and your NOT having my cousin!" He said to protect Jackson and Deuce sighed. "I don't kill humans that are special and beautiful. But if I have a manster in the way however, IT WON'T END EASY! " Deuce shouted at Heath and Heath looked very scared. Deuce walked over to Jackson and kissed his cheek. Heath looked pissed off now and throw himself at Deuce with his flames out. Deuce said "This could of been easier for you Heath, but you had to make things difficult!" Deuce pulled his shades off to reveal his Gorgon eyes to Heath. Stone and green came out of Deuce's eyes as Heath stood there, stoned. Deuce put his shades back on as he turned back to Jackson. Jackson was very shocked and amazed at his actions. "Is that true, you broke things off with Cleo?" Jackson said trying to be calm.

"Yes, Jackson." Deuce replyed happily. Jackson smiled as Deuce smirked. Deuce pulled Jackson by the waist to get closer to him. Deuce leaned in to kiss Jackson, Jackson tilted his head to kiss Deuce better. Jackson and Deuce have been making out in the halls of Monster High, Spectra heard noise's in the halls and decided to check it out. She found Jackson's legs around Deuce Gorgon's waist and Deuce pushing Jackson against a wall. She gasped in shock as the two stopped their movement to see her. Deuce was about to say something to Spectra but was cut off when he heard snaps of a camera and Deuce looked at her with a plain expression. Deuce walked to the nearest closet with Jackson's legs still around his waist. Jackson let out a moan as Deuce grounded his hips on Jackson's.

Deuce smirked and let his snakes kiss and lick Jackson's face lovingly, Jackson moaned even more now. Jackson moved his hand through the snakes tenderly and that made Deuce moan in delight. Jackson smirked as his continued and Deuce stopped his movements. "J... Jackson stop. Your going to make me cum already!" Deuce wailed and Jackson looked into Deuce's shades. "Well stop what your doing because your gonna do the same to me." Deuce and Jackson laughed helplessly as Deuce set Jackson on the nearest desk. Jackson looked hungrily at a naked Deuce and Jackson began to strip as well. Once they were both striped, Deuce walked over to Jackson with his proud 10 inch green cock.

Jackson moaned helplessly just by looking at it. Deuce kissed Jackson tenderly as his snakes snuggled against Jackson's cheeks. Deuce pulled away and placed his fingers in Jackson's mouth for him to suck. Jackson did and did it very well, Deuce looked at Jackson in surprise and pulled his fingers out. Jackson knew where this was going so he spread his legs up on Deuce's shoulders as Deuce smirked. Deuce pushed his middle finger into Jackson's waiting hole. Jackson wailed in excitement as he pushed his hips further down on Deuce's finger. "Deuce, fuck me already!" And with that, Deuce got to work. Deuce pulled out lube from his pocket and lathered himself and Jackson up. A few minutes later, Deuce pounded into Jackson roughy exactly what Jackson wanted.

Jackson had cum already and Deuce's orgasm was coming. Deuce pulled out of Jackson and Deuce sat on a chair. Jackson got the message "Care for a ride?" Deuce said seductively and Jackson nodded desperately. Jackson sat on Deuce's lap and Deuce put himself in. Jackson was riding Deuce very hard and Deuce came deep inside of Jackson. Both Deuce and Jackson moaned loudly as the cum was coming out of Jackson's weak hole. Deuce lifted Jackson on the table and pulled out to let Jackson to rest. Deuce put his clothes on and went out the closet to go to the bathroom to get paper towels to clean Jackson with. Jackson was left to rest in the closet after the best sex of his life. Deuce returned to his lover and tenderly cleaned Jackson up.

"I can't walk Deuce..." Jackson said sadly "I'll carry you, babe" Deuce said kindly and Jackson smiled happily as he let his Gorgon lift him bridal style. They waited for the 6th period bell to go for class. A few minutes later the bell went and Deuce picked Jackson up again and moved to their next class. 

 


	2. When we are alone - Part 1 --- Jacuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Universe about Deuce being the god of the world and Jackson is the god of hell. Deuce is 28 years old and Jackson is 26 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut Warning*

Deuce sat on his throne, scratching his scales on his left bicep as he look at the world he ruled over. Today is Deuce's free day to do whatever he wanted, within reason of course. He didn't like the god of hell at all because he disrespected the whole of heaven. Deuce clicked his fingers to spawn a map of hell to check on the asshole, to see what's he's doing.

Deuce stupidly forget that Jackson was a god as well. So when his found him on the map, Jackson looked up and smirked. Deuce gulped nervously as he got rid of the map. Deuce walked to his bedroom and his eyes fixated on a figure in the corner of the room. Jackson appeared from the shadows. "What are you doing here, Devil !? " Deuce asked not so politely and Jackson giggled at the giant God as he walked closer to Deuce.

"You know why I'm here." Jackson said smoothly and Deuce shook his head and said "Aren't we not aloud to be together?" Jackson looked around the room and seductively looked at Deuce. "We're all alone, Son of sparkles." Jackson growled in a sexual manner which made Deuce's snakes hiss hardly. "Do NOT insult my father!" Deuce yelled in anger and Jackson laughed and threw his arms up in defeat.

Deuce laughed to at how ridiculous he sounded as Jackson moved closer. "Fine, on your knees." Deuce commanded Jackson and Jackson smiled. Deuce watched hungrily at a kneeled down Jackson and Jackson went straight to Deuce's belt buckle to pull it open. 

 

* **5 minutes of teasing later** *

 

Jackson finally put Deuce's throbbing snake in his warm mouth. Deuce is panting softly as to keep his voice down because he's known to have a loud voice. Jackson twisted his tongue around Deuce's head and shaft in a rapid pace to make Deuce cum. Deuce let out a shakey breath as Jackson continued and Deuce laced the ong and strong fingers around Jackson's hair, pulling it roughly to make Jackson moan around his cock and it worked.

Jackson held his member to cum with Deuce but it looks like Deuce is in a playful mood. Deuce lifted Jackson's very wet face and flung him over his left shoulder to carry him to the bed. Jackson let Deuce lie down on the enormous bed and straddled Deuce's hips sexily. Deuce pulled himself to smash his lips on Jackson's and Jackson grinded into Deuce's cock as his snakes hissed lovingly.

Deuce's snakes slithered all over Jackson's face to give love bites and licks, Jackson giggled because it tickled so much and Deuce laughed too. Deuce clicked his fingers to make his snakes stop torching Jackson. Jackson pulled away for Deuce's mouth and turned around so his ass and dick were in front of Deuce. Deuce sighed in delight as he could finally eat Jackson out. Jackson licked his lips so he could prepare his big mouth for a huge cock.

Deuce moaned when Jackson's mouth latched on his cock and Deuce continued eating Jackson out. Deuce thrusted his hips up as he was very close to cumming. Jackson smirked with Deuce's cock still in his mouth, Jackson turned to face Deuce. Deuce kissed Jackson passionately and Jackson moved further down Deuce's legs to be confronted by Deuce's leaking cock. Jackson moved his hands on Deuce's shaft and pumped fast so Deuce can cum.

Deuce grabbed Jackson's shoulder to have something to hold on to as he cums. Jackson opened his mouth for Deuce's cum so he can swallow it. Deuce moaned loudly as he came and Jackson gulped down all of Deuce's cum seductively. Deuce looked down at a sinful looking Jackson.

"That was a lot of cum, Deuce." Jackson reported and Deuce snorted loudly then laughed. "Well you are very sexy to me so you got what you deserved." Jackson simply replyed with a sweet smile. Deuce cuddled Jackson tightly to a point that Jackson could breath and Deuce let go. "You should go.".... 

  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new chapter!


	3. Let your eyes shine, Deuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative universe where Deuce and Jackson have been married for 15 years and on their wedding anniversary, they decide to revisit where their relationship started. That is Monster High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, just fluff!

**Deuce and Jackson is 33 years old**

 

**Deuce POV**

 

Today is my wedding anniversary with my gorgeous husband, Jackson. He planned something for us to do today and I was excited. As my thoughts ran wildly in my mind I felt Jackson stir in his sleep. I kissed his forehead sweetly as to make him sleep better and I get up from the bed to put the kettle on. As I waited for the water to boil, I look at my wedding ring on my finger and I smile at myself when a memory starts to play on my mind

 

 

_I took Jackson to Athen to see the parthenon and to take in all the city I grew up in. Jackson turned around to see me on one of my knees in front of him and he gasped. At this time we were 18 years old. We didn't care about what age we were. I pulled out a small red and gold box, I opened it to reveal a gold and silver ring with a gold snake connecting with a silver snake. Jackson wiped a happy tear way from his face and he nodded to say yes. I took the ring out and slide it on his ring finger lovely. I placed my left hand on his cheek and kisses him deeply as the locals clapped their hands happily at us._

 

 

I made my cup of coffee and Jackson's,  I walk upstairs with a tray of breakfast food to give Jackson. When I walked in I stared in awe as my husband's bed head started to move. "Mhmm breakfast in bed, what's the occasion baby?" Jackson asked in a mocking manner and I laugh. "Well its our anniversary honey, I had to treat my husband!" I say as he brings a warm smile. I placed the tray to saddle my husband's covered hips and kissed Jackson tenderly. My snakes licked his face and snuggled against his plum cheeks. He giggled in the kiss and so did i.

I pull away to let Jackson eat his breakfast and I was about to leave to go downstairs, when Jackson clicked his fingers to close the door in front of me. I smile warmly and turned around to see Jackson looking at me. "You know you can't leave me now after kissing me like that, right?" Jackson stated and I laughed as I walked towards Jackson. "You know we probably don't have time to have sex, right?" I say to tease him. I love teasing him because his reaction is so cute. Jackson scoffed softly and nodded. "Yes your right actually." Jackson said sweetly and I kissed him again. This time it was a shot kiss. 

  ***2 hours later***

We arrive at the location Jackson planned for us. He put a blind fold on me so it wouldn't spoil the surprise. He stopped walking and took of my blind fold to see a High school but not any high school, our old high school Monster High. I gasp as I take in the old grounds. Jackson just smiled simply at me. He took my hand to walk into the school and the school got abandoned a few years when we left. I almost cried at all the great memorys I had with Jackson and all my friends. Jackson stopped at a sertn classroom that we had our first hook up. I blush shamelessly as I remember that night. 

Jackson had set up a picnic in the classroom to have our lunch. A few hours later we started playing hide in seek when Jackson asked something. "Deuce, let me see your eyes please? " I stopped everything when I heard that. I remember what my mother said when I was young. 

_'Deuce, when your older, you will find someone that can see your true eyes and you won't  need to wear your glasses anymore.'_

I cry as I remember that was my mothers last words as she got killed by the death penalty laws in Athens. Jackson must of sence I was crying because he cuddled me tenderly. "I can do this, Jackson get ready." I say bravely as Jackson let me go excitedly because Jackson has been looking forward to this moment for so long. I remove my trade-mark glasses and looked deeply into Jackson eyes. I was stunned when he was still moving. "Deuce........ THEIR SO BEAUTIFUL!" Jackson screamed loudly and ran up to me. I smile widely at my husband.

"That good cause your gonna see these all more now. My mother said that my loved one will have control of my powers around others." I said happily and Jackson brings me into a tight embrace will my snakes are kissing his head lovely. 

... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
